Report Cards
by DejaLawsfordBirthdayDragneel
Summary: Modern-AU: Punk!Daddy!Levi x Mommy!Reader


" Come on darling, eat your vegetables please..." Y/N pleaded with Eren, her nine year old son meanwhile her 13 year old daughter, Mikasa sat eating her dinner.

" No! They're nasty." He huffed, pushing his plate away from himself.

" Eren, quit being a brat and eat your damn food." A manly voice was heard, and Y/N, Eren and Mikasa turned to see Y/N's husband Levi, walking into the dining room with his signature dull expression planted onto his face, along with piercings, his tattooed arms crossed over his chest.

" But dad," Eren whined, pouting," I don't like them. When I put them in my mouth, they feel weird."

" Well, you know what else is gonna feel weird? My foot up your ass if you don't eat." Levi growled, pushing Eren's plate back in front of him.

" Levi..." Y/N scolded him quietly, slapping his arm." He's a little kid. They do these things. Harsh threats get them nowhere."

" You were saying?" Levi responded motioning to Eren with a smug look, and sure enough when she looked back he were eating his vegetables, with a grimacing look on his round petite face.

" Whatever." Y/N rolled your eyes, shaking her head with a light smile on her face." Want to eat?"

" Hell yeah, I'm starving." Levi sat next to Mikasa at one head of the table, as Y/N sauntered towards the kitchen preparing Levi a plate.

" How many pieces of chicken do you want?" She asked loudly.

" How many pieces is left?" Levi propped his elbow onto the dining table, resting his cheek on his hand.

" Um," She counted the pieces of baked chicken in the glass pan," Five. Want three?"

" Yeah."

Handing him his plate, he dived into his meal as soon as it arrived. Giggling lightly, Y/N continued your half-way eaten meal next to Eren.

" So, you two." Levi spoke to Eren and Mikasa as they looked up their father." Where is your report cards?"

" Mine is in my backpack. Do you want me to go get it, Dad?" Mikasa asked, setting down her fork.

" Yeah, go get it." Levi nodded his head, as she stood up, heading to her room.

" What about you, Eren?"Y/N asked, looking at Eren, he avoiding Levi and her stares.

" I didn't get mine yet." He grumbled, pushing his now empty plate back away from him, drinking the juice from his cup.

" Why not?" She frowned.

" My teacher said we don't get them until next week." Eren spoke, andd she nodded.

" Alright then, I'm expecting good grades then right, little man?" Levi ruffled Eren's hair in an affectionate manner, making him smile.

" Y-yeah." He spoke.

" Armin, I need help." Eren whimpered to his best friend, as they sat in the cafeteria at school eating their lunch.

" Why whats wrong?" Armin asked.

" Well, you see..." Eren trailed off." I didn't exactly... give my report card to my mom and dad last night."

Armin gasped." You didn't?!"

" No, I couldn't. I have Fs and Ds and one B on it, and I was scared."

" You have to give it them, you know. Remember Miss Leonhardt said that if its not turned in by tomorrow when we walk in, she's going to call parents!" Armin exclaimed, meanwhile Eren gulped.

" But, I can't... My mom and dad are going to be mad at me. My dad would be the most mad." Eren shivered remembering how horrible his dad's anger could get.

" But you have to give it to them. Any way they will find out about your grades if you don't have your report card signed, wether you like it or not." Armin said, drinking his chocolate milk, ending his words of the conversation there.

The Next Day

Levi and Y/N were lounging on the couch, watching they both's favorite show, Ink Master. Levi got her hooked on the show, when he were talking about he wanted them to give him tattoos. He were laid on his back, one of his arms behind his head, and she were laid on his chest, both of her legs tangled with his, and his other hand stroking the exposed skin of her back that her shirt has revealed.

The two were silent and comfortable, until the phone rung. Levi groaned loudly in irritation, pushing Y/N's shoulder slightly signaling her to get up. As she sat up, he swung his legs over the couch, standing up and making his way towards the phone. Staring at his back, as he made his way to the house phone, Y/N laid back down, rubbing her legs together in an attempt to bring back the warmth Levi's legs bore.

A few minutes later, she grew curious at to who were on the phone. Just as she were about to sit up, Levi came back in, with a glare on his face.

" Whats wrong, Levi?" Y/N asked, standing up.

" Eren's teacher just called. She said Eren never turned in his progress report..." He grumbled.

" But didn't he say that he doesn't receive his progress reports until next week?"

He nodded." The brat lied to us..."

" Hey, now I know that we can't let this slide, but at least let me punish him this time." She frowned.

" No, Eren needs a good ass beating, he's been getting into a lot shit lately, and all you've been doing is letting it slide with little things."

" An ' ass beating ' is child abuse, Levi."

" If an ass beating is child abuse, my father would have long been in prison, Y/N." Levi scowled." It's child abuse if you do it for no complete reason. There's a difference between punishment and abuse."

" But still, Please just this once. Don't beat him. Please." Tears formed at the brim of Y/N's eyes. Levi stared at her long and hard, behind sighing rather audibly.

" Fine. I'll save the ass beatings for stealing or something, you're lucky I love you." He huffed, and Y/N smiled." I'll just make him feel bad for what he did, I guess."

" Thank you." She breathed out, pressing a sweet kiss onto her husband's lips, in content yet curious to know what this so called punishment is.

" Yeah sure, you irritate the crap out of me, woman." He mumbled, with a faint blush on his cheek, and Y/N just laughed at his display of love, Levi starting to let her in on his plans.

Eren's nerves were on high end as he walked through the doors of the house. Slipping off his shoes, and his socks, he set them neatly by the door, instantly remember the last time when he placed his shoes down messily and his clean-freak of a father scolded him about the mess, and made him place his shoes properly.

Slipping off his backpack to let a strap be gripped in his hand." Mom? Dad?" He called.

" Hey, son." Eren jumped and turned to see his father, with a rare grin on his face pierced face." How was school?"

Eren furrowed his eyebrows together. Eren has rarely seen his father smile, or have him ask him how was his day, so to say that he were confused were a complete understatement.

"Um, good?" He responded, it coming more off as a question more than a statement.

" That's good." Levi shoved his hands into the pockets of his black jeans, chewing on gum." So I got a phone call from your teacher today."

Eren froze. _I'm a dead boy... _He thought to himself.

" She told me you did extremely well on your grades. You have straight As and one B. I'm proud of you, Eren." Levi smiled once again down at his son.

" Th-Thank you, dad." Eren stared, shocked.

" Why are you stuttering, an achievement like this shouldn't be talked about with stutters." Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes." Come on, your mom and I got something for you." Levi jerked his head towards the dining room, in a signal of motioning his son to follow him. Eren followed after him with hesitation, and much to his guilt and shock, there were his mother and sister, with large smiles on their faces, and a large cake on the dining room, with strawberries along the sides, his favorite topping.

" Congratulations, Eren!" YN, and Mikasa smiled, and Mikasa granted him with a large hug.

" W-Whats all this for...?"

" For getting As and Bs, silly." Mikasa laughed.

" We're very proud of you, son. Your dad even went out of his way to get Aventure Dome tickets." Y/N held up tickets that surely enough said ' Adventure Dome ', on it.

Eren gasped, staring wide eyed at the tickets, as tears began to form in his eyes, in guilt." Aw, look! Tears of joy!" Y/N cooed.

" N-No, they're not tears of joy..." He sniffled, tears running down his cheeks." I don't deserve those tickets..."

" Well why not? You earned this stuff, and I spent good money on it, so we're celebrating wether you like it or not." Levi crossed his arms over his chest, with a scowl on his face.

" W-Well, because..." Eren let out a quivering sigh." I lied."

" Oh? About what?" Y/N stepped up, setting her hands on her hips.

" I lied about my report card. I got it that night dad asked about them. Also... My grades aren't good." Eren's voice cracked at the last word." I lied to you two, because I didn't want to get in trouble, and I'm sorry." He sobbed loudly.

" Tch quit your snot and tears, brat. We knew you were lying from earlier today." Levi rolled his eyes, grabbing the tickets from Y/N to set it back on the table, meanwhile Mikasa sat eating a slice of cake, watching the scene in front of her.

" We knew you were lying when your teacher called. Whats going on, Er?" Y/N asked softly using the nickname she gave him, squatting down to look at her crying son.

" I-I don't know. I don't understand the work, and I don't want to ask for help because I don't want the other kids to think I'm stupid." Eren sniffled.

" You shouldn't have lied, brat. I would have accepted that, more than you lying." Levi walked back over.

" Same for me." Y/N nodded her head in agreement." Just don't go lying again, alright hun?"

" Fuck lying, you do some stupid shit like this again, your mom promised me I can do worse, alright?" Levi growled, and Eren gulped, nodding firmly." Good. Now, like I said, I've spent good money on those tickets, and I'm not letting them go to waste. So all of you, go get ready, we're going to Adventure Dome."

Mikasa smiled, before running upstairs, Eren heading after her the situation long forgotten in his mind.

Y/N laughed, shaking her head.

" Oi, you heard me ' all of you ', I said!" Levi snapped, landing a harsh slap onto Y/N's ass, causing her to squeak.

" Alright, alright." She huffed playfully, pressing a kiss onto his lips." I love you, Levi."

" I love you too, now go."


End file.
